Enduring One's Fortune
by smurff
Summary: The day after "A Scrap of Honour". What happens after a fabulous encounter with a best friend and his worst enemy? And how can Hermione make it happen again? Hermione/Harry/Draco. Mild Slash!


Hermione shoved her textbooks into her bag and closed it, tugging the zipper harder than she ought to. She smoothed her hands down her pleated skirt then ran one through her hair. She felt like she'd drunk five cups of coffee and couldn't stop fidgeting.

She couldn't believe what she'd done the night before. The past several days, even. She had no clue what she'd been thinking that first day in potions and then... The Incident.

Capitalization fully deserved.

She didn't know which was worse: the fact that she'd slept with Harry – her best friend – Harry! Or that she'd also been with Malfoy, the bully of the year. Or, she considered belatedly, that she'd been with them both at once. That may have been the worst part, but she reserved judgement until she could think more clearly. She felt dizzy; she couldn't think straight.

Staying in her dorm through breakfast the following morning couldn't be considered 'hiding', if she got to house elves to bring her food, right? She was just putting in more time with her essay. Yes. Fine.

She hadn't seen Harry since they'd walked back to the dorm following The Incident. He had given her a chaste peck goodnight, and a smile. Immediately upon returning to her room, she'd become obsessed with deciphering the smile. Had it been shy? Cocky? Knowing? Pitying?

At a loss, she was biding her time before leaving her room. She knew it couldn't last. It was a Friday, after all, and she had classes to attend. With Harry.

She ran an agitated hand through her hair again before standing up, determined. She could do this. Merlin, she HAD to do this, if she didn't want to fall behind in her classes. And she definitely had her priorities straight.

One last 'tempus' spell told her she still had time to get to Transfiguration on time, and she stomped out of the room, full of false self-confidence.

Almost immediately, she regretted her decision to leave her room, when she saw Harry perched on the common room sofa waiting for... her? Merlin's low-hanging ball sack. Her face heated and she tried to hold down a blush. She would let him react to The Incident before she did.

She walked down the final few steps into the common room and Harry turned as he heard her.

"Hi! Are you okay? You missed breakfast," he said, with a concerned frown.

"Yes! I'm fine! Just running a bit late," she said, in a higher voice than usual. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, no. Just came back up after breakfast. Wanted to say hi before class." Harry smiled at her and stood. She walked towards him with a smile. Maybe everything would be okay. They could just go back to normal and pretend nothing had ever happened. Which was exactly what she wanted.

Yes.

Obviously.

When she reached him, he didn't turn to walk beside her, he stopped her and stepped ever so slightly closer. She looked up at him, her wide eyes confused.

Before she had a chance to question him, he palmed her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. She inhaled deeply in surprise and made an involuntary noise.

"Oh," she said, as she pulled back. She smiled shyly and couldn't bear to think about how red her cheeks must be.

"Now it's a good morning," Harry said, a smile splitting his face. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her out of the common room.

Transfiguration was shared with the Hufflepuffs. It was lucky, Hermione reflected, that a lot of them were slightly behind her in the practical application of spells, otherwise her complete lack of focus might have been more obvious to McGonagall. Harry was sat beside her, trying and failing to turn a small stone into a mongoose. Every so often, he would adjust in his seat, frustrated, and their thighs would press together for an instant. He seemed to be growing more and more impatient with his stone, which had sprouted a single feather and was gliding around the desk, as if on ice skates.

"What's the point?" he grumbled, looking at Ron's perfect little baby mongoose with a frown. "I'm never going to need a mongoose."

"You never know," Hermione said, half-heartedly poking her half-stone half-mongoose.

Transfiguration both dragged and flew by. Their next class was shared with the Slytherins. Wouldn't you know it.

Hermione was less nervous on her way to History of Magic. With Harry, she'd stood to lose a best friend. If Malfoy wanted to take down her reputation, he'd have to take down his own as well. She felt she had a certain amount of leverage where that was concerned.

As composed as she fancied herself, nothing could have prepared her for the hell-raising smirk Malfoy sent her way as soon as she stepped foot in the classroom. She felt her face heat up with almost dizzying speed and almost rolled her eyes at herself. Be cool, her arse.

She immediately glanced to Harry at her side to see if he'd noticed. Luckily, he seemed to be involved in something of a headlock, courtesy of Seamus. She looked back to Malfoy to see that he was still watching her. His smirk had faded to normal proportions and he quirked an eyebrow at her. Hermione couldn't help the small grin but pursed her lips in a concerted effort to do so. When she saw him start to smile back, she turned her back to him, still in the middle of the classroom, and closed her eyes to compose herself.

Once she had relative control over her facial muscles, she dragged Harry and Ron to the back of the room – a first for History of Magic. Normally, Hermione insisted they sit at the very front, because sometimes the snoring of students between themselves and Professor Binns could be distracting. To say her friends looked pleased at the change would be an understatement. They hurried over to some empty seats and started unloading their materials, presumably trying to set up before Hermione could realize what she was doing.

"Mione," said Ron, already arranging his scarf into a makeshift pillow on his desk, "Why is the ferret looking at you like that?"

She glanced surreptitiously at Malfoy. He was talking to Zabini, ignoring her, for all intents and purposes.

"What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged and yawned, "Dunno. Thought he was glaring at you a second ago. Never mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ronald. Just because we're sitting at the back doesn't mean you're allowed to doze off. Sit up!" She poked his back and he twitched away from her with a muffled grumble.

"Leave him to it, Mione," Harry said from her other side. "He didn't sleep well last night. Was out with Lavender 'til well past midnight."

Ron's cheeks pulled up in a smug grin, his closed eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yeah..." He nuzzled into his scarf and didn't make another peep.

"You'll stay awake, won't you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Of course," he gave her a grin that made her stomach flutter.

"... Because you're going to listen to the lecture and take notes that Dumbledore himself would be proud of?"

"Absolutely not."

Hermione cocked her head and her smile grew.

"Then what are you going to do?" She could merely hope that this was how one flirted, having no real experience herself. But, she reminded herself, Harry was aware of her lack of experience. Unlike Malfoy, whom she'd been nervous and uncomfortable around due to their lack of familiarity, there was very little about her that Harry didn't already know.

"I was actually thinking maybe you could..."It was possibly only because she knew him so well, but she could tell that his earlier confidence had drained right out of him. Hermione found herself half endeared by his eyes stumbling awkwardly around the room, trying to avoid her gaze.

"What?" She tried not to let her trepidation show. Harry wouldn't ask anything like 'that' of her.

Harry took a deep breath and appeared to steel himself.

"What did you do in Potions?"

Hermione's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. Her heart began to race and she smacked Harry's shoulder quite hard without meaning the force. Her hands flew to her face to cover her cheeks before they could redden once more.

"Bloody hell, Harry," she quickly looked around the other seats. Ron was still settling in, but his head was turned away from them now. The two seats in front of them were empty and on the other side of them was a wall. Professor Binns looked to be just starting his lecture and many students' heads were already hitting their desks.

"You can't just ask me that in the middle of class. Anybody could hear you."

Harry's face was red and he was biting his lip. "Sorry. I knew I shouldn't have asked in class."

The beating rhythm in Hermione's chest was slowly calming and she ran her hand through her curls. They would be uncontrollable by the end of the day at this rate. She sighed heavily and began to feel bad. Harry was clearly uncomfortable. She knew he didn't have much experience with these things either. In fact, she thought that perhaps last night had been his first time, too, though she wasn't certain.

"Sorry. I just..." Her face crumpled in discomfiture, "I'm really embarrassed. I'm so stupid and I hate that you found out."

"Is what..." Harry's eyes darted to Malfoy across the room, who was fastidiously taking notes. There was a long pause. "So what Malfoy said is true?"

Hermione rested her forehead on her hand, elbow propped on the desk. She hid her eyes behind her hand.

"I thought you knew that. He told you already." She was careful to keep her voice low. As certain as she was that nobody could hear them, she was taking no chances.

"I didn't know if that was just because he wanted... I don't know. I didn't know if you'd really done it."

"I did." Hermione chanced a glance at him, to see what he was thinking.

To be honest, he didn't seem to mind. If anything, she was surprised to note, he seemed a little too interested. Not that she should have been surprised, she reminded herself. She was a woman, after all. She often forgot and knew most other people did as well. She wasn't used to people noticing her gender.

"Bloody hell Mione," he said, his face slightly flushed, though it didn't seem to be from embarrassment.

"Can we talk about this later?" Hermione said, averting her eyes.

"Okay!" Harry spoke a tad too loudly and quickly, his eyes widening eagerly.

"Or no... Wait!" Hermione replied in hushed tones, shooting him a constructed stern look, "I take it back. Let's not. Lesson!" She pointed strictly towards Professor Binns, who was himself, leaning tiredly against his podium. He was starting to sink through it absentmindedly when Hermione bent her neck to look at the writing on her parchment for the first time all class.

There mere fact that there was writing at all was a surprise. She hadn't even dated her roll yet. It took her no time at all to recognize the writing, though. She would be hard pressed to forget it after the last time she'd seen it.

_ Classroom across from Gorphangle the Goblin, 9 tonight _

She fingered her wand, about to finite the spell on the parchment without replying, but something stopped her. Well, two somethings stopped her. Her eyes wandered to Malfoy, still taking notes, seemingly oblivious to what he was putting her through. She was very aware of Harry's continued presence at her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like him adjusting himself in his trousers.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

- Okay –

OOOoooOOO

From where she sat cuddled up next to Harry in the common room, Hermione could see no fewer than four school rules being broken. She was staring intently at a group of first years who were obviously trying to enchant a chess set to shed blood whenever they were killed. She had long since given up trying to convince herself that the reason for her quick beating heart was her concern for school property.

Time was passing, as it so often did, and 9 o'clock was just half an hour away. She knew it would take about ten minutes to reach the allotted classroom and she needed to make a decision.

Could she, in any world, see herself cheating on Harry with Malfoy?

It had become obvious over the course of the day that Harry wanted to be with her. He seemed to have decided they were already together, to her delight. The prior evening could have ended in any number of ways, and she couldn't have come up with a better outcome.

But Malfoy... She couldn't help herself. If one were to count the incident that led up to The Incident as its own separate Incident, then she had been with him twice and massively enjoyed each.

As she saw it, she had three options.

Option One: Blow off Malfoy and stay with Harry in the common room. Malfoy wouldn't say anything, because it would compromise his own reputation as well.

Option Two: Go to Malfoy and lie to Harry. She wasn't sure her heart could cope with that betrayal, so Option Two seemed to be altogether out.

Option Three: Convince Harry to go with her to meet Malfoy.

She knew, deep down, that she'd long since made the choice. Thus the reason for her wildly thumping heart. How could any red-blooded girl choose either Option One or Two with the gloriously tempting Three available?

The problem with Option Three was, of course, that there would be no way she could convince Harry to meet Malfoy with her. She would have to work on digging up enough Gryffindor courage to lie to Harry, get him to the classroom, and most importantly, take responsibility for what would – hopefully – occur between the three of them. It would no longer be something that Malfoy has sneakily engineered, but something she's sought out and orchestrated.

Time was running out on her decision. She shifted in Harry's arms. She'd just have to do it. Suggest something to Harry. Commit.

She took a deep breath. "Harry," she began.

"Mm?" He'd been watching the group of first years, too. He turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She spoke quietly, her breath ghosting Harry's lips.

Harry's cheeks pulled in a small smile.

"Sure. Let me grab my cloak."

It wasn't long after Harry's leaving that she felt an invisible hand gently take hers, pulling her up from the couch and towards the door. Once they were outside the portrait hole, Harry reappeared for a moment before throwing the cloak over both of them. They stood pressed together, looking at each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked, obviously trying to appear aloof. Poor boy. She knew him too well for him to successfully come off as cool.

"I think I know where we can go," she said, grabbing his hand, and leading him off slowly in the direction of Gorphangle the Goblin.

She tried not to think about what was coming, but she found she could never quite shut her brain down properly. It became easier when Harry's hands started to wander.

He was no longer holding her hand. Rather, his had found their way to her slim waist and were moulding themselves around her midriff, feeling her curves. She swallowed heavily and slowed her pace, but kept walking. She generally felt self-conscious about her body, and having Harry touch her where she sometimes felt fat made her shiver. It felt surprisingly intimate. She'd never had a person in her life who would think to touch her there.

His hands kept roaming, up and down her stomach and sides, and she could tell his breathing had deepened. Without thinking, she covered his hands with hers and brought one to her breast. Her pace had slowed so much that she decided she may as well stop so they could appreciate this properly. When she did, he bumped gently into her back and she felt his erection between her ass cheeks.

They stood in the middle of the corridor, pressed back to front. They were both breathing heavily as Harry gently kneaded her breast, her hand still covering his. The hand on her stomach was rubbing circles, teasingly dipping underneath her school shirt.

She redirected the hand downward, over her skirt. He quickly caught on and needed no further direction. He'd seen Malfoy do basically the same thing to her yesterday, with incredible results, as far as Hermione was concerned.

He moved his hand over her mound, through her skirt, and pushed her hips back into his own. Her ass pressed satisfyingly into his hard length and she couldn't help but grind her hips, feeling it, unyielding, behind her. No longer needing to encourage her back towards him, Harry scrunched the front of her skirt up above her panties and allowed himself free range. He ran his hand firmly down the length of her cotton covered pussy lips and back again, adding pressure when his hand passed over her covered clit.

She moaned and turned in his arms to face him. He kissed her without a second thought, his tongue sliding warmly over hers. His hands now holding her relatively innocently, she took advantage of her position and trailed one hand down his front, resting on his jutting cock. His school trousers were pulled tight around his bulge and she gripped at it tightly. He moaned into the kiss and his hips gave an involuntary jerk at the first contact.

Hermione pressed her body closer to his until the hand she had on his cock was pressed flat against her own stomach. His hands pressed and pulled at her ass cheeks, spreading them deliciously while he pulled her as close as he could.

"Merlin, Hermione," he said as he broke from their kiss for air. "I want you so badly."

Hearing him speak jolted Hermione out of her daze.

They had somewhere to be, and now they were probably late.

She pulled away from him, much to their mutual dismay, and patted down her skirt.

"Come on. I know where we can go."

It didn't take them long to reach their destination once they were both worked up. Hermione had all but lost her anxiety. If Harry didn't like that Malfoy was there, then they would tell him to piss off and they could just finish what they'd started. Harry was more than enough for her. She was embarrassed that she'd ever thought differently.

It didn't occur to her to wonder why, then, they were still heading to meet Malfoy.

She found the statue with no trouble. The classroom's door was closed which was not cause for confusion – all abandoned classrooms were shut down. In fact, it was one reason that students were always escaping to abandoned classrooms for trysts. The doors were always and without fail closed.

She pulled Harry closed to the door and paused.

Harry looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said in a higher than usual voice. She opened the door and stepped inside, Harry following her closely.

As she'd expected, she found Malfoy lounging attractively on the teacher's desk.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat in surprise and confusion.

"Potter?" Malfoy seemed to be questioning Harry's exclamation rather than his presence.

"You knew I'd bring him?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Malfoy arched a perfect eyebrow.

Hermione spluttered for a moment. "Because... I thought you just wanted..."

"You?" Malfoy finished for her. "I do, but I don't mind if we make it a party of three. He's decent enough, isn't he?"

Harry was looking between them, shocked.

"You... What do you mean, 'bring' me? Did you know he'd be here?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, Potter. You're lucky she thought to bring you, if you ask me," Malfoy drawled before Hermione could answer.

Harry stared blankly at Malfoy for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"You're not suggesting we..." he gestured randomly, "... Are you?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip and her eyebrows creased.

"I don't know. I thought we could... try?"

"What? Why?" Harry's voice was growing louder and Hermione shushed him.

"It was good, Harry!"

"It would be better with just us!"

Malfoy snorted from his place on the desk.

"I'm not talking to you, Malfoy!"

"Harry just... think about it. I know you liked it, and I know I really liked it. Why not? What's stopping us?" Hermione was right in front of him using a very convincing and hopefully arousing tone of voice that Harry had never heard before. Harry lowered his head and rested their foreheads together.

"I know you want to, but I don't. I'm not... gay. I don't like him." He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and shook his head, as if to reassure himself that he was speaking the truth.

"Harry..." Hermione appealed to him in the tone again.

They both turned at a sound behind them. Malfoy had gone around them and opened the door. He appeared to be leaving.

Hermione quickly backed away from Harry and turned confused and guarded eyes on Malfoy.

"Where are you going?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not staying where I'm not wanted. You can sort each other out." He sent a half-hearted sneer in Harry's direction and turned in the doorway.

Hermione's heart sank. She didn't know why she was so upset by his leaving, but she was. She'd really expected, though she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up, that it might all work out. After all, it had the day before. What could have changed?

Harry had been watching as her face fell, and it only took a second for him to spin on his heel and follow Malfoy. For a moment, Hermione was terrified that he was leaving her alone in the room, angry with her. Then, she heard him call after Malfoy.

Harry came back into the room soon after, followed by Malfoy, who stopped once again in the doorway.

"I'm not doing this with you if you're disgusted by me."

Harry reddened. "I'm not disgusted by you," he muttered.

"Prove it." Draco tilted his chin up slightly raised one eyebrow.

Hermione was watching their conversation, concerned. She'd never known what to expect between Harry and Malfoy, and now was no exception. Her right hand fingered her wand, in case it came to blows. The hand gripped the wand reflexively when Harry stepped quickly towards Malfoy and froze when he kissed him.

Hermione inhaled sharply when the two men kissed. She hadn't known she'd like it so much. But what wasn't to like? Her eyes roamed up and down their bodies, which were held at a respectable distance from each other. Couldn't ask for everything, she supposed.

Malfoy was responding quite nicely, if Harry's moans were anything to go by. She could see tongues slipping between lips, and Malfoy was grabbing at Harry's neck, not letting him retreat.

Hermione swallowed and felt a rush of heat through her extremities. She didn't notice herself advancing on them until she was next to them. From there, she could hear the wet sounds of tongues and saliva and she grew even hotter. Her heavy breathing and proximity made the men break their kiss and look to her, cheeks red and lips swollen. It was no time at all before she leaned in to kiss Malfoy's wet lips.

She could taste Harry on them, and it made her seek out more. She wanted to taste Malfoy and Harry together. Her tongue slipped in deeper and she moved into his body. Once again, she found herself between the two men, happier than she'd thought possible.

It took Harry's hand rubbing once again against her knicker-clad pussy to make her realize she was soaking wet. He rubbed up and down, her pussy lips squishing together and against her clit with every pass. She was circling her hips forward and back, trying to maximize the pressure on her cunt, and managing to brush Harry's erection with each rotation.

In the front, Draco was kissing her forcefully and deeply, one hand massaging her breast, one on her hip, helping guide her nearly erratic movements. He was grinding her trouser covered erection against her lower stomach, occasionally bumping Harry's wrist. Neither of them seemed to mind, and Hermione found it all the more arousing.

Being, as she was, used to nobody touching her, she was once again finding two pairs of everything to be overwhelming. She was dripping through her knickers, and could feel two hard cocks, ready for her. Her cunt ached to be filled, and every nerve ending was on fire. She stopped kissing Malfoy out of necessity, and started lifting his shirt towards his head.

His entire chest was pale, but had a healthy glow. A small trail of light hair started between his pectorals and led down to the tent in his trousers. While Malfoy lifted his shirt above his head, her small hand traced down the faint outline of stomach muscles.

With his shirt off, he began to unbutton hers. Just the top three buttons and he pulled it over her head. Harry had stopped his incredible work behind her, and unhooked her bra clasp almost as soon as her shirt had cleared her head. Once her bra was off, Malfoy went back to kissing her, this time with both hands occupied on her breasts. How something could feel both comforting and indecently arousing at once was beyond Hermione but she didn't question it too far. Every time Malfoy would pluck at a nipple, her knees would weaken and the kiss would stutter.

Behind her, Harry was fingering the top hem of her skirt, going around and around. It almost tickled, and gooseflesh rose on her stomach.

"How the bloody hell do you get this off?" Harry asked after a moment, clearly exasperated.

Hermione broke away from Malfoy with a giggle.

"Here," she said, and fiddled with the skirt. "There's a button." She showed him, as she let the skirt drop to the floor. She looked up at Malfoy to see that his eyes were trained on her black lace knickers. Far from the plain ones she usually wore, she'd broken out the gag pair from Ginny.

"Potter," Malfoy said, tearing his eyes away to look over Hermione's shoulder at the other man, "Strip."

He looked back to Hermione and advanced on her so she was walking backwards, until her arse bumped into the teacher's desk. He hiked her up and sat her down on the edge. Hermione was grateful that the desk appeared to be clean enough.

They kissed once again, and Hermione unbuckled Malfoy's belt. He helped her once it became obvious that it would be the work of several minutes in her current state.

Behind Malfoy, she watched Harry strip his shirt from his toned torso, and follow it with his trousers. He was watching them. Watching as Malfoy dropped his own trousers to the floor and stepped out. Watching as Hermione shoved down the boxer briefs that covered his erection.

Harry shred his own with only a momentarily embarrassed glance at Hermione's watchful face. He started to make his way over to Hermione and, before she knew what was happening, Malfoy had pushed her back to lie flat against the desk, her legs dangling off the side with Malfoy between them.

He caressed her thighs and lowered himself between them. Harry was now standing beside her head, his erect cock level with her eyes. Her mouth watered as she looked up to his face. It was eager but cautious. It was then that she felt the first touch of Draco's tongue against the pussy. He was rougher than Harry to start off, but she found she liked it just as well.

Her stomach contracted and her hips canted forward. Harry watched her face as her eyes and mouth both widened slightly. She glanced down at his cock and saw a drop of pre-cum resting on the tip. She swallowed and shifted her upper body towards the edge. She turned her head to the side so it was level with his cock, and pulled him towards her with one arm.

He fed his cock into her mouth, slowly as it was a strange position for them both. His cock curved up slightly so the tip kept hitting the inside of her cheek, but he seemed to think that was brilliant so she didn't re-adjust.

It was hard to focus with Malfoy working on her dripping pussy. Luckily, Harry seemed to understand and was more or less doing all the work into her open, wet mouth.

This didn't last nearly as long as Hermione would have liked. Perhaps Malfoy was feeling left out – she didn't know – but soon enough, he had flipped her on the desk, and made her climb up onto all fours. She'd lost contact with Harry, who kissed her, not seeming to mind the taste of himself in her mouth.

Malfoy crawled up after her. Their crotches lined up perfectly and she pushed herself back into him, already anticipating the pleasure of his cock inside her. Harry broke their kiss and climbed onto the desk in front of her, on his knees. His cock was level with her once more and she took it into her mouth without a thought.

A groaned and carded his fingers through her loose hair. He guided her, trying to be gentle, but every once in awhile his hand would clench in her hair and pull on it tightly. She would moan every time it happened, and after several goes, he stopped trying to be so gentle.

Malfoy had been rubbing his cock up and down her soaked pussy, but now he lined it up and slowly, so slowly, entered her. She felt every inch of him sink inside her, a stark contrast to Harry repeatedly shoving his cock into her mouth at her front.

Once Malfoy was fully seated, he stayed there for a few moments, rotating his hips to stretch her cunt lips, but not thrusting. When finally he withdrew, he shoved his cock back into her so roughly and unexpectedly that it propelled her further onto Harry's cock.

She almost choked but managed not to. Harry let out a loud moan and thrust deeply once more, unable to help himself – if his shouted apology through clenched teeth was any clue.

Malfoy was thrusting roughly into her from the back, and Harry from the front. There was no time to stop and think about how it _should_ feel, only time to feel it. And it felt wonderful. They were not so rough that she couldn't handle it, just enough that it scratched any itch she couldn't felt.

Both of Harry's hands were now gripping her hair, no longer guiding, but clenched. His hips were doing most of the work, but never going deep enough to hurt her.

She felt her body rising up to orgasm, a deep pressure building in her lower stomach, but it was harshly cut off. Malfoy! What was Malfoy doing?

He hadn't stopped his rough rhythm for a second, but all of a sudden, she felt a pressure on her arsehole. It couldn't be his cock – that was pressing quickly and surely into her G-spot from inside, so it must have been a finger? It felt lubricated, though she didn't know with what, and was putting more and more pressure on her tight hole. He was massaging circles, then mock thrusting onto it.

She finally felt herself relax enough that he was able to slip the finger inside.

Her body froze for a split second before resuming its activity. Draco Malfoy had a finger inside her arse.

And it felt bloody incredible.

She pushed back onto him harder and harder with every thrust, and she quickly lost her rhythm. Her senses were overwhelmed with all three of her holes filled. She could barely hold herself up with her arms and was grateful for Harry's hands in her hair, and Malfoy's on her hip. She was unable to keep it up for very long at all before she felt an orgasm rising once more. Hermione was moaning and moaning onto Harry's cock, which was thrusting faster and harder into her mouth.

"Mione!" Harry said, teeth clenched, "I'm gonna cum." One hand was holding and stroking just above his cock while the other was still holding her hair, perhaps making sure she didn't go anywhere.

She was suddenly aware of hot, bitter liquid spilling into her mouth. The cock in her mouth was twitching with every new wave of the liquid.

Unable to stop herself, she thrust back as hard as she could onto Draco's cock and finger. His other hand reached down to rub her neglected clit several times before she exploded. White heat spread through her limbs and her pussy clenched down hard on his cock. He moaned and thrust hard three times and stilled inside her.

They were all breathing hard for several moments, nobody speaking.

Draco pulled out of her and Harry hopped down from the desk and knelt down in front of him, bringing his face level with hers.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I..."

Hermione laughed breathlessly, eyes bright.

"Please don't be sorry for whatever you're sorry for." She lowered her arse from the air, sitting down on her spread calves. She reached out and kissed him lazily.

"So, Potter," Draco said, bending over shamelessly to sort through their various items of clothing, "Disappointed?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," he replied with a hint of a pleased smirk.

"I think all our knees will be in rough shape tomorrow," Hermione said, shuffling stiffly off the teacher's desk.

"We'll just go to the Room of Requirement tomorrow," Harry said, pulling up his trousers.

As Hermione and Draco shared a tentative smile over Harry's bent form, Hermione wondered when exactly she'd started thinking of him as Draco.


End file.
